zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Zombie Escape Servers (CS:GO)
This is a list of Zombie Escape Servers including their IP adresses and Ports for . (Please note that any of these servers might not always be available for every client for various reasons!) Unless a server is clearly listed as offline, there is no valid reason of removing a server link or link to server IP's. These are actively being monitored and recently it has come to surface that links are being removed for concurrentive motives. If you are a server owner, and are removing links anonymously we cannot guarantee the validity of your actions, and as such are reverted. Sign up and actively ask in the talk section to remove a link instead. Verification labels and language flags have been added to the server list. You can go to the talk page to add an external link that shows the valid and current IP adress of the listed server so we can ensure this list is trustworthy. From now on anonymous edits will no longer be allowed on this high-traffic page and every contributor (anonymous or signed in) is required to add a validity reason to the talk page. Any unverified edits will be reverted. To add a particular flag, you can use or or any other country, always with 2 letters. You can find the full list of flags here. In case a country is not available, please mention this in the talk page, and it will be added! Current Servers ''In the past month (August-September 2019) this page has been butchered to death with incorrect styling and improper use of the flag labels, removal of tons of servers (not even counting the pure vandalism of deleting page contents). Any users making ANY edits that change the layout of the page, other than simply adding or removing servers the right way, will be temporarily banned. This is effective immediatly and repeated behaviour will result in a permanent ban. The page has been restored to its last state with proper layout. 'Limited Ammo Servers''' (Last updated on the 30th of September 2019) * Gamersunitedclan.com - 95.172.92.196:27015 * GFLClan.com Zombie Escape - 216.52.148.47:27015 http://gflclan.com/GFL/serverlist.php * Steam-Gamers - ze.steam-gamers.net:27015 https://www.steam-gamers.net/servers.php * C4.rs Zombie Escape - 89.163.141.160:27015 * MikuMiku Zombie Escape- 139.99.122.185:27017 http://www.gametracker.rs/server_info/139.99.122.185:27017/ * SameTeem Zombie Server '- 54.38.212.55:27015 * 'ZOMBIE UNLIMITED AMMO !WS !KNIFE !GLOVES - 37.230.228.153:27777 https://vk.com/osodportal * RU*ZOMBIE INFECTION[ZM/ZEBORODA.TM] - 185.158.113.232:27015 * ggeasy.pl - 145.239.133.124:27015 * Sloneczny-Dust.pl - 91.224.117.172:27015 http://sloneczny-dust.pl/ * Mapeadores - Zombie.Mapeadores.com:27040 http://mapeadores.com/ * (ZEUS) Zombie Europe Server '- 87.98.160.90:27015 * 'DGZclan.com - 54.38.221.188 * Laming.cz - ze.Laming.cz:27296 http://www.csgo.l4dgame.cz/ * WoZEp - 82.208.17.109:27712 https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/82.208.17.109:27712/ * cs1.BG Zombie Escape Bulgaria - csgo.cs1.bg:27040 * VGClan.net Zombies Escape 24/7! AUSTRALIAN - csgoze.vgclan.net:27068 * UpC eLite #3 [ZOMBIE ESCAPE] - zombie.comunidadupc.com:27025 http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/190.7.19.36:10200/ * ZRAGE BRASIL - ze.zrage.com.br:27100 http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/ze.zrage.com.br:27100/ 'Unlimited Ammo Servers' (Last updated on the 8th of March 2019) * Vicarious.cf (USA West Coast) ' - 74.91.120.83:27010 * 'ZOMBIE ESCAPE # !STORE !WS !VIP # ZombieUnlimited.EU - 37.59.89.190:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/151.80.230.27:27015/ * Rise of The Walking Dead - 94.250.219.40:27015http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/93.186.204.120:27015/ * Tec Network | CSGO #2 | Zombie Mod/Escape - 178.33.199.102:27016https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/178.33.199.102:27016/ * ZOMBIE ESCAPE | 2UNLIMITED.RO - 89.44.246.5:27015https://www.dgzclan.com/ * DGZclan.com ★ ZOMBIE ESCAPE ★ | FREE !VIP !STORE | - ze.dgzclan.com:27015https://www.dgzclan.com Past Servers An ongoing list of former zombie escape servers and communities for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. 'Limited Ammo Servers' # NV Clan - 109.70.148.114:27003http://www.nvclan.com/ # HYDRA *EU* ZEUS PROJECT | Zombie Escape - 104.238.167.147:27015 # ZMMAPPERZ - 185.16.84.82:27015https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/185.16.84.82:27015/ # EquinoxGamers.co.uk - 178.63.21.23:28010 # Old School Gamers - 94.23.251.95:27015 # ZOMBIMOD.COM ^Z-WARS ESCAPE^ - 51.255.232.67:27015 http://www.zombimod.com # PlagueFest - zego.plaguefest.com http://plaguefest.com/servers/ # Syndicate Gamers - 216.105.171.120:27016 http://www.joinsg.net/page/servers/_/zombie-escape # Bor3dGaming.com - ze.bor3dgaming.com:27015 http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/45.35.120.104:27015/ # Unloze.com- 151.80.230.149:27035 # VoraX.fr - 87.98.166.27:27015 # Tnt Gaming (Fr) - 77.111.198.131:26317 # Fog Asso - 46.105.48.38:27100 # .: Zombie4Ever:. - 151.80.230.59:27015 # Supreme-elite.fr - 87.98.178.127:27050 # forum.n3xt.eu - 94.23.211.110:27100 https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/94.23.211.110:27100/ # Communauté Zombie Escape - 195.154.217.211:27200 http://communaute-zombie-escape.com/forum # ProjektSpark.pl - 87.98.216.79:27016 # TylkoStrzelaj (PL) - 188.68.252.43:27020 # PL/EU ZombieMod By ONLYWAR.EU - 212.91.26.64:28105 # Propaganda-go - 80.72.42.115:27015 # PL Zombie ESCAPE - 185.25.149.12:27016 # fgcl.ru(EU/RU) - 46.174.52.25:27301 # TWSE.cz - 37.59.4.98:27026 # zWarriors Zombie Escape - ze.clan-zWarriors.com:27357 #'>>> Aitvaras Zombie CSGO<<< csa.lt' - csa.lt:27016 #'REDIREKTAS.LT CS:GO' - 91.211.244.42:27015 #'CMGPortal.cz | Zombie Escape' - 194.160.184.71:27018http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/194.160.184.71:27018/ 'Unlimited Ammo Servers' # ZDS Reborn - UNLIMMITED AMMO|ZM+ZE - 78.155.217.131:27015 Unlimited Ammo # {AU} AUSZR Zombie Reloaded | FastDL | Custom Skins | HLstatsX | Stamm - csgo.auszr.com:27030 Unlimited Ammo # {GER} Zombie Mod {FastDL} - 193.192.59.13:27015 Unlimited Ammo # {EU} ZOMBIE ESCAPE | European Zombie Server | .:MuppetsOnWeed:. - 195.154.172.89:27016 Unlimited Ammo # CMGPortal.cz |Zombie Escape - 194.160.184.71:27018http://www.gametracker.com/server_info/194.160.184.71:27018/ ISRAEL Gamers-Israel.co.il|Zombie Escape - 185.185.134.244:27095 (24/7) References Category:Servers